


Witch’s Brew

by TheLastWildcard



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Fluff/Smut, Just wanted to have some Halloween fun, Short One Shot, Somewhat alternating POV’s, We should’ve been in bed hours ago...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWildcard/pseuds/TheLastWildcard
Summary: This directly follows season 2, episode 5.It takes Darryl’s Halloween party and Meredith‘s festive cocktails for Jim and Pam to finally realize they should be more than friends...
Relationships: Jim Halpart/Pam Beesly
Kudos: 14





	Witch’s Brew

“Come on man, it’ll be fun,” Darryl nagged.

Jim shrugged his shoulders with his typical ambivalent gesture, “What the hell, sure I’ll go. Don’t have anything else going on.”

Darryl smiled and raised his hand for a high-five, “Yeah, that’s the spirit.”

He’d heard the rumors about Darryl’s wild parties; well, the timing couldn’t be better. All day long he’d endured Pam in her cute kitten costume. It was modest, as was typically her style, but it drove him crazy nonetheless. 

After months of innocent flirtations, he was done with waiting and hoping that she’d leave that jackass excuse for a boyfriend, Roy. What she saw in that guy, he’d never understand.

Butterflies suddenly invaded his stomach but he ignored them and casually approached Pam.

“I saw a missing cat poster and figured I should come over here and make sure you weren’t it,” Jim said after tapping her on the shoulder.

‘What the hell did I just say,’ he thought but she never saw his regret.

“Oh wow it’s the dude himself!” she said excitedly.

Pam was the first person after Darryl to recognize his costume all night, everyone else just thought he was homeless.

Immediately he noticed she’d changed her clothes...the cat ears and face paint appeared touched up from earlier, but she she now wore a sexy spaghetti strap black silk blouse, tucked into a skirt which was much tighter than any he’d ever seen on her at work. 

Was she deliberately trying to torture him, just when he’d resolved to move on?

“Well you and Darryl were the only ones to notice,” he smiled, sipping the ridiculously strong cocktail Meredith had made for him.

His eyes instinctively flicked to Pam’s ample cleavage while she proceeded to ask about what he’d had for dinner. At the exact moment he realized he’d looked perhaps a moment too long, she caught his gaze and he noticed what seemed to be the start of a reciprocated stare...except her gaze was on his mouth. 

“Tonight I whipped up some bacon wrapped filet medallions with capers and a exquisite red wine reduction glaze.”

Pam looked at Jim with equal bewilderment and suspicion. Just kidding, “Grilled cheese and...” he realized he was looking at her full breasts again, “a glass of milk,” he continued, sheepishly.

She busted out laughing; music to his ears. Her laugh is what got him through the daily hell of Dunder Mifflin.

“Sounds more like it. I’m actually surprised you made the grilled cheese and not a frozen pizza,” she smirked.

“I’m full of surprises,” he said, almost quietly. And without realizing his smile had turned serious. What the hell was in Meredith’s drink? He’d gone from sober to heavily buzzed in ten minutes. 

Pam glanced about the room and he knew why. As usual, Roy had likely wandered off somewhere to hang out with the guys leaving Pam to fend for herself. Luckily she was in good company, only tonight he didn’t trust himself. 

Jim knocked back the remains of his drink and noticed Kelly was making her way over to them with her characteristic giggle. 

Kelly began spewing her normal dribble. The alcohol had really kicked in and Kelly spoke so fast Jim couldn’t up. 

He did notice that Kelly had attempted at the sluttiest costume of the night. She was the Queen Bee, she wore a yellow striped leotard that that was meant for a woman half the size and held a giant glass goblet filled with Meredith's mystery cocktail.

Pam feigned attention but he knew she was bored too.

“Kelly, I uh hate to tell you this but I think I saw Ryan with a girl out by the garage.”

“What?! Oh hell no!” And accidentally threw her glass to the ground in dramatic fashion. The shards blasted around and a few cut across Pam’s shin.

“God are you okay?” Jim said, sweeping the remains of the glass off to the side and looking at Pam’s leg.

“Just a few small cuts,” she said, unconcerned as she bent for closer inspection. 

“Let’s head to the bathroom, maybe Darryl has some bandaids in there.”

He took her hand and lead her off to the left. Much to his chagrin, she didn’t protest in the least and seemed to readily follow him. 

Darryl’s bedroom was adjacent to the bathroom. Jim flipped on the light switch and guided her over to the bed. “Sit here. I’ll be back in just a minute and we’ll get you cleaned up.”

He knew he was treading dangerous water, but he didn’t seem to care. Anger for Roy and his usual negligence fueled him further...

*****

Jim quickly searched through the bathroom cupboard to find some sort of first aid. Unfortunately all stumbled upon were iodine and some cotton balls.

He returned to the bedroom and warned Pam, “Sorry no luck on the bandaids, I can clean it up with some iodine but it may sting a little.”

“I’m tough,” Pam responded.

“Are we talking Creed tough or Michael Scott tough,” he jested as he lowered himself to her tightly closed legs. He doused the cotton ball with the medicine and swabbed her cut.

She shrieked in pain from the sting of the iodine and unparted her legs.

“Sorry, I know it sucks, but at least it’s clean,” he managed, trying his damndest to not run his hand up her leg. 

“Thanks for taking such good care of me,” she smiled. And as usual he had no true read on her in these moments. If it were anyone else, he’d say she wanted him by that expression on her face; but Pam was a wild card. He’d need more to go on then that before making a move. 

“I saw Meredith made you a cocktail,” she said, a grin playing at her lips. “Heard they were strong.”

He nodded, “Yeah, we’ll, you know Meredith.” He stood and ran a hand through his hair. “Sooo, did you say you wanted one?”

She nodded and offered him a coy look. “Sure. Thanks.”

.......

Jim extended his hand to Pam and helped pull her up from the bed. Suddenly, she was merely inches away from him. Their eyes locked on. His first thought was to finally give in to his long desire and lean in and kiss her. This urge quickly disappeared through when he realized he was at full attention and mere centimeters away from poking her bellybutton. The moment which seemed to last forever, finally passed.

“Let’s go get that drink,” she said and took a step towards the door. Jim released her hand but her finger hooked on his before they fully released.

She lead him out the door and back to the punch bowl.

*****

For some reason Pam was secretly happy Roy had talked her into wearing a skimpier outfit than she’d originally planned. Jim had taken notice, and as they made their way to the drink area she found herself recalling the way his eyes had roved over her body, unabashedly. It was thrilling and she found herself getting wet as she replayed the scene again in her head.

She’d suspected for awhile that Jim had a bit of a crush on her, but she was never fully convinced that it wasn’t just in her head until tonight. There was no mistaking it. The alcohol had brought it out, dead and center. 

They arrived at the punch bowl now, but neither one of them let go of the other’s hand. Pam glanced to the right and felt the heat of Angela’s judgmental glare, arms crossed as she watched she and Jim. 

Jim ladled a cup of punch for her, “Here you go,” he said with a wink that made her stomach flip, “witch’s brew, drink up.”

She smiled and took a long sip. Roy wouldn’t be happy she was drinking something so strong. He never liked how silly and giggly she got when she drank, but she didn’t give damn. Tonight she was going to have fun, and wherever he was, whoever he was with, was the furthest thing from her mind as she continued walking with Jim. He lead her outside to the back porch and they found a small table where they could sit. 

******

Jim’s nerves settled down as they began chatting. He could talk to her for hours and often did, though this time felt different.

He detected a little more sauciness to her flirting, less innocent. She seemed to be looking at him differently, or maybe it was the alcohol talking.

As they cycled through inside jokes and made fun of their ridiculous co-workers, everyone around them began peeling away. Suddenly they were alone.

The fall air was starting to chill, though abnormally warm for a late Scranton October. As they laughed he couldn’t help but notice her nipples protruding through her top.

She crossed her arms and shuddered. 

“Here, take this.” Jim stood up and removed his robe. He stepped toward her and towered above the chair, offering the robe. She stared at the bulge in his shorts, and her big eyes rose up to meet his.

”Thanks,” she said.

He should do something, try something. But he didn’t. He just sat back down in his chair and they continued their conversation.

She has leaned in, noticeably closer to him and was laughing. Roy appeared out of no where.

”What the fuck are you doing out here Pam?” he said.

”Roy, we’re just talking. Settle down.”

”Hey, man, look, I’d never—“ Jim said standing up...his words died in his throat when Roy interrupted.

”Sit down,” Roy snarled and then punched Jim in the face.

Jim was stunned, staggering a bit and grazed his lip which had instantly begun bleeding.

Pam flew after him in a fury; he strained to hear their exchange and began to walk over to them...wanting to ensure she wasn’t in any danger. Roy was notorious for being a loose canon and he’d be damned if Pam was on the receiving end of his bad temper. 

But by the time he made it over to where they were, Roy had left and Pam stood there, shaking and staring at the direction where he’d taken off.

“Are you ok?” Jim asked softly. 

She slowly nodded, and he could tell she was holding back. Then her bottom lip began to quiver and he pulled her in for a hug.

Pam instantly began crying once he embraced her tighter. For some reason, although it infuriated him that that asshole had brought her to tears once again, he was happy to be the one to soften the blow...to comfort her.   
  


******  
  


After searching around the house for Roy and having no luck, Darryl walked over to him.

“He took off man,” Darryl said, shaking his head in disbelief, “but looks like he did a number on you before he did. Damn dude.”

"This, pshh, it’s nothing. I can barely feel it,” Jim lied; his face was throbbing.

”Look man, I don’t want to come off as a jerk here but the party is over.”

Jim was far too drunk to get behind the wheel so he called for a cab and offered to share with Pam. A few minutes later, the two left the disaster that was Darryl’s party.

****  
  
In the back of the cab, Pam snuggled up on Jim’s chest, he in turn put his arm around her. His face hurt and his head ached but he couldn’t have been happier; it felt so right.

Unfortunately the taxi ride couldn’t last forever and they pulled up to Pam and Roy’s place.

*******

Pam didn’t want to leave the cab, leave his warmth, everything about it felt like home. She had always played by the rules, dotted her T’s and crossed all her i’s...but not tonight.   
  


“I don’t wanna leave you, can we go somewhere else. I just-” she sighed, then reached down to hold his hand. “I just don’t want to be here tonight. Take me someplace else.”

It seemed as if she’d divined his thoughts, judging by the expression on his face.   
  
“Of course.”

He leaned forward and told the cabbie, “I’m so sorry, can you take us to 614 Wheeler Ave? Thanks.”

That was Jim’s address. He scanned her eyes to search for any sign of hesitation. Her heart was beating wildly and she snuggled back into him as the cab pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the black October night.   
  


*****

She buried herself back into Jim’s chest. A million thoughts and scenarios wizzed through his head.

This was it, right? It had to be.

Or was it really not about him at all; maybe just her not wanting to face going home, was he just the safe harbor?

No, now was finally the time.

“Pam,” he said.

She looked up at him with those eyes; the ones that warmed him every weekday, the ones that he had pined for.

“I don’t know what’s...okay,” he asked, treading lightly as the cab pulled in. 

“I don’t either,” she answered, honestly.   
  
He paid the driver and reached into his pocket for the apartment keys. His roommate was out of town so the place was uncharacteristically empty. Perfect, he thought. 

“Jim, your lip looks pretty bad. Let me fox it up for you.”

He’d long forgotten about the minor injury during the cab ride, but he nodded and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. If she wanted to play nursemaid, who was he to stop her?

She followed him into the bathroom and he caught his first glimpse of the wound. She was right, it didn’t look good, but again he found himself far from caring. 

“Sit,” she instructed, and he took a seat on the lid of the closed toilet. 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, a lilt of seductiveness in his tone.   
  
He could see she was feeding right into it when she gave him a little mischievous grin. He was growing more aroused with each passing second. 

“Where are your wash cloths?”

”Under the sink.”

As she bent down to fetch the wash cloths, Jim couldn’t help but notice how tight her bottom looked in her skirt, something he’d never had the opportunity to appreciate before. Lord knows he’d mentally undressed her on a daily basis since they’d first met...

She wet the cloth and tended to the cut on his lip. He caught himself staring at her breasts, which were currently plumply squeezed together as she dabbed his cuts.

“So first I tend to you, now you’re tending to me. We’re in bad shape tonight,” he said, slightly chuckling, but then turned serious. 

He looked up and their eyes locked.

Acting quite in instinct, he stilled her hand with one of his, then pulled her in between his legs with the other; next he drifted the same hand down to her bottom, caressing and plying it affectionately.   
  
She lowered her head as he rose to met her; her soft lips gently kissed the less afflicted side of his mouth. He eagerly parted his lips, and pressed more urgently against hers, needing her tongue to mingle with his. She readily took the invitation; her warmth felt so good. 

His mouth never parted from hers as he stood and began walking her backward, into the bedroom- which was thankfully joined with the bathroom. 

The back of her legs hit the side of the bed and he pulled himself away to check in with her.  
  
Again, he saw no signs of hesitation.

“God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long Pam,” he said, his breathing becoming labored. 

“I didn’t know how much I must have wanted this either,” she panted, stroking his chest.   
  
With the cloud of uncertainty lifted, Jim unleashed his pent up passion. He pounced on her and they fell to the bed. With their lips locked again, his hands sunk deep into her silky hair. Kissing her stung his lips, but that only enhanced his drive tenfold.

Their hips thrashed at each other, she wrapped her leg around his thigh. Jim was hard as a rock and grinding against her panties under the skirt.

His mouth broke from Pam’s as he attacked her neck with a flurry of pecks, then returned to her supple lips. His right hand retreated from her hair and traced along her porcelain skin down to her shirt.

His large hand squeezed at her breast. She let out a passionate moan and her leg pulled him in tighter. He pulled at her shirt but she was too tightly packed in. All he could think about was taking her nipple into his mouth. She pushed him away momentarily in order to pull off the top and unclasp her bra. As it fell, Jim was mesmerized by her perfect breasts. He didn’t savor the sight but rather quickly flung his own shirt off and pounced once again with more vigor.

His tongue encircled the areola of her right nipple, then he latched and began suckling while his other hand deftly attended to her left breast, running his fingers over that nipple until he was satisfied with it’s pertness.

Pam arched her back and whined with abandon as she felt his warm mouth begin on the other side. She ran her hands through his hair a moment, luxuriously, then began grappling with his belt.  
  
He reached for her hand and pulled it onto his cock. She purred into his ear and gave him a firm squeeze. 

“See how much I want you,” he rasped, fumbling around her waist now to shimmy her skirt down.   
  
She stood and made short work of dispensing not only with the skirt, but her panties as well. 

Jim was speechless. Somehow he’d always known she was a vixen in bed, but this...this was beyond his wildest fantasies.

She grabbed his hand and rubbed it between her womanhood. He bit his lip and groaned as he felt how dripping wet she was. 

“See how much I want you?” she retorted with a wry smile. 

Jim felt a fire burst through his body that he’d never felt before. He pulled her back down on the bed and began kissing inside her thighs, making his way up her leg until he made it to his destination. He ran his tongue up and down her lips and wantonly feasted on her juices.

His tongue flicked and teased at her button while his finger slipped deeper into her. He gently massaged the ridges inside, keeping a steady rhythm in and out. Her moans increased until she began to bellow...he kept up the pressure and movement patterns until she bursted into a climax that seemed to go on forever. 

He made his way back up to kiss her lips, the column of her throat, anywhere he could.

“I need you inside me,” she whined, desperately. 

Jim didn’t need to be told twice, “I thought you’d never ask,” he said teasingly, then stood to unbuckle and undress.   
  
He lined himself up and easily began to push his hard cock into her clenching channel. Pam moaned and grabbed his firm backside with a ferocity as he worked himself in.

His length and girth fit her perfectly, much better than Roy, she thought somewhere distantly in her mind. He felt _so_ right. Why had she pushed every erotic desire and thought about him out of her head. There was no comparison to Roy. None whatsoever. 

“You feel so damn good,” he whispered into her ear, just before drawing an earlobe into his mouth and suckling or while he continued pumping harder and harder...she knew he was close...and just the thought of his come exploding into her drove her into the start of a climax as well.   
  
”So do you,” she muttered, barely capable of verbalizing as she felt him drive harder towards his climax. 

Jim was so close but he knew how to control himself, hovering at the brink but not letting the dam burst until Pam had come again. Pam felt so good he wished they’d keep going for hours.

“I want to get on top,” Pam demanded.

“Hold on,” Jim said and grabbed the pillow from the end of the bed and put it under the small of his back.

Pam mounted him, his full thickness sliding inside of her. Of course Jim’s mcgyvering of her favorite position somehow made it even better.

When she began slamming down on him with determination he knew she was starting to climax again.

Pam felt him exploding into her and she squeezed his cock as tight as she could, pulling every ounce of his essence out him.   
  
They both screamed out while they climaxed together...and Pam fell into his chest, exhausted and completely sated.   
  
Jim rolled her onto her side and planted soft kisses all over her cheeks. “I’ve never felt anything like that in my life. Seriously Pam,” he said, finding her mouth for another light kiss. 

“Neither have I,” she said, still breathless. After a few moments, she ran her fingers down his face and smiled. “I guess you only have that with two people who are meant to be together.”

Jim smiled and held her tighter to him, “Exactly,” was all he could get out. 

He clenched his eyes shut, thankful that he’d agreed to go to Darryl’s Halloween party. 

Something told him neither one of their lives would ever be the same again...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment if you have a moment- feedback is wonderful and it’s great to hear from readers out there! ;-)


End file.
